Homecoming
by October Sky
Summary: Continuing the series. Jack, Charlie, and Sawyer race against time to save Kate- only to find that she's gone missing, and Boone and Shannon find themselves trapped- underground.
1. Chapter One

Homecoming  
Chapter One

Summary: (my version) Jack, Sawyer, and Charlie race against time to help Kate, who has gone missing.

Sawyer ran faster than he ever had in his life. He never remembered running faster than now in his entire life. He guessed it was because he knew Kate was running out of breath, and her life hung on his hands.

It had only taken him forty-five minutes to get to the caves, which surprised him. He figured after rolling down hill, they must've of gotten closer to the caves, back where they'd started, though Sawyer never even remembered hiking uphill.

Inside the caves, Jack had just finished helping Michael, who looked like he had just gone to hell and back, bandage a knee. Walt was there as well, beside his dad. Along with them were the Korean couple and Charlie, who was fingering, but not playing, his guitar. Jack looked up at Sawyer, noticing the cuts on his forehead. Boone was there as well, sitting against some rocks.

What the hell are you doing here? Jack said, ignoring the fact tat there was a ten year old kid near him.

What, you think I dropped by to say hi? Sawyer sid, ignoring the pain that was developing in his head.

Then what is it? Jack said.

It was obvious Sawyer was the very last person he wanted to see right now.

It's your girl, Sawyer said, she fell. Jack said, then realized, who else could it be? Is she hurt?Sawyer said sarcastically, I came all the way back here to tell you that she was perfectly fine.

Jack stood up in a threatening way, as if ready to pick a fight.

What the hell happened? He demanded.

Fell down a hill, like a said, Sawyer said, losing patience, got a cut on her head and twisted her ankle. Better go and save her fast, that's what you're best at, isn't it?

Jack eyes grew wide at his feeling that this was all Sawyer's fault, but Michael caught his fist just before it left his side.

Hey if she's losing blood you've got to hurry, he reminded Jack.

Jack looked at him, remembering Michael's' recent attack.

Don't worry about me, Michael said, reading Jack's thoughts, I fine man, go.

Nodding, Jack grabbed a pack that was near him, and began stuffing it with medical supplies. Just as he began hurriedly filling up bottles of water, Boone walked by.

Oh, Boone wait up, Jack said, closing the cap on the bottle of water he was holding.

Yeah, what is it?

Jack pulled Boone aside, to where no one could overhear them.

Kate's in trouble, Jack began, she fell down this hill.Yeah, I heard, Boone said, taking a sip of some water he had, is she okay?We don't know, Jack said, but I need to go check it out.

He paused.

Sawyer's going to lead me there. Boone laughed. You're going to trust him?I have no choice, Jack said, not liking the situation either.

So what does this have to do with me? Boone asked, confused.

I need you to keep an eye on things here, said Jack. take charge for a while

Boone exclaimed. No, no, I can't-Yes, you can, Jack said, you have to.Why can't someone else? Boone said, freaking out over the concept. Michael? Locke? Sayid? Anyone?Michael's still having trouble walking, Jack explained, Locke's going out hunting, we need food. And.. not everyone trust Sayid.

He hated saying it, but it was true. You couldn't make everyone like everyone, no matter what good they did.

But you do, Boone pointed out.

Yeah, but I'm not everyone.

Boone hesitated.

Look, you can do this, Jack said, we'll be gone a day tops. I swear.Are you sure this is a good idea? Boone said. You know with-

He looked around nervously, and Jack knew he was talking about the meds. He hated having to ask Boone, who still had major scratches and possible minor injuries from the past few days, to look over things, but it was a last resort thing. Glancing around himself, Jack reached into his pockets, and pulled out a bottle of medication.

What's this? Boone asked, staring at the pill bottle.

Jack said in a low voice, thank god for thieves- even for the smaller kind. They weren't perscribed.

He handed the bottle to Boone.

They'll last you a few days, he said, now listen to me carefully. Take one a day- two at the most, only if things really start getting off. How have you been doing with that lately?Okay I guess, but-Hey Doc.! Came Sawyer's voice from in the caves. Hate to ruin the personal chat, but-

Jack couldn't hear the rest as Sawyer was cut off by someone. He turned back to Boone.

You ran a business, right? Jack said hurriedly.

Boone nodded.

Just think of this as running a business.

Without saying anything, Jack turned. But of course, Boone followed, still protesting.

This is a little different from running a business! Boone said, fighting to keep up with Jack.

You'll do fine! Jack called over his shoulder.

Jack was relieved when he had finally made it to the start of the trail, but it slowly went away as Sawyer caught up. He was about to say something, probably sarcastic, Jack figured, but was cut off by Charlie, who looked like he had been trying to catch up with Jack for a while.

I want to come, he said, almost out of breath.

The bruises and rope burns still stood out on Charlie's neck, and it was obvious he was still having a little trouble breathing, but it didn't look like he was going to let that hold him back.

What? Jack said, then shook his head. No Charlie, you need to stay.I'm fine! Charlie insisted. I want to come, I want to help.

Jack looked at him seriously.

You need to stay here, he repeated, anymore people could hold us back.

Charlie could tell by the way Jack acted that the last thing he wanted was to be left to go with Sawyer, and that was the truth. He knew that was basically code for we don't need you holding us back'.

Just, stay here, Jack said, really wanting to get moving.

If they waited any longer Kate could lose too much breath, to much blood, if she hadn't already. Charlie glared at Jack, then went back to his guitar, which he fingered silently. Not speaking to each other, Jack and Sawyer started off. Jack thought they'd finally be on their way, until Locke pulled him aside.

Locke- John- we've got to hurry, we might be to late-Maybe he needs to be out in the jungle, Locke said.

Jack just stared at him, not realizing who he was talking about. Seeing Jack's confussed look, Locke nodded to Charlie.

Being in the jungle might help him.. remember.. more of the events of the abduction, Locke said inaudible to anyone but Jack, might help him remember any directions they might've taken. Then we're one step closer to finding Claire.

Jack nodded, under standing. Locke left, and Jack turned back to the caves.

Jack called.

Charlie looked up.

Yeah, grab some water, Jack said, you can come.

Charlie grabbed the pack next to him, and a water bottle next to that, and in no time caught up.

Author's Note: Next chapter will be more Charlie-centric. Thanks for the reviews for Special!

October Sky


	2. Chapter Two

Homecoming  
Chapter Two

Ten minutes into the walk Charlie found part of himself wishing that he had stayed back at the caves. His throat was sore, his head spun, and he seemed to become more attracted to flies than the other two. Rather or not Jack saw his pain, Charlie didn't know, but Jack didn't act like he did.

So Charlie, Jack said, not being able to stand the silence, why were you on the plane? What were you doing in Australia?

The question caught Charlie off guard. He knew Jack was just trying to keep his mind off of Kate, but still, the question bothered him. Not one single person had asked him why he was on the plane. Not even Claire.

_Of all things in the world, Charlie hated airport lines. The line was probably five miles long, he figured, with hundreds of people. In reality, he was fifth in line, but there was a hold up with some Iraqi looking man that seemed to slow down the entire airport. And the Iraqi wasn't taking it well._

I bought these tickets this morning! The man yelled.

He was now struggling against security guards. Charlie glanced over at him, feeling slightly sorry for him. He had never been much of a prejudice. A few people who were already waiting in seats also glanced over at the Iraqi, few sympathetic. A man who looked in his thirties with long, light brown hair, dressed in a business suit, glared at the man from the next line. The man looked absolutely annoyed. Finally, the Iraqi got some kind of compromise with the guards, and sat down to wait. The man in the next line looked as if he was considering another flight, but as the women at the desk called Next!', he hd no choice but to go ahead.

In front of him now was an African-American man who looked extremely uncomfortable and nervous about being there. Who looked like his son stood next to him, clearly not enjoying it either. Charlie managed to give the kid a small smile as the boy looked around, apparently bored with his father.

There was little trouble at the airport for the next few minutes, and he was almost up to the desk when his cellphone rang. Surprised, he flipped it open, not bothering to check the caller id. There were only four people who knew his number, and three of them were on the other side of the world and didn't have the money to call long distance.

He demanded, annoyed.

Charlie, don't do this! A desperate voice said on the other line.

Charlie groaned. Liam had called ten times since he had left his house, and his wife had called three.

Forget it Liam, I'm going, Charlie said, forgetting that he was in line with thirty other people.

They won't even book the band without me! Liam pointed out.

Um, excuse, me, Sir!

Charlie looked up to find at least fifty people and the woman at the front desk looking at him.

I'm sorry Sir, but if you're going to talk, you'll have to step aside, the woman said.

Charlie ignored her.

Forget it, Charlie repeated, I'm going to L.A., with or without you.I'm coming down to the airport right now, Liam said over the phone, we can talk this out. I can get you help-I don't need any help, Liam! Charlie said through gritted teeth.

A few other people in line glared at him, and he knew he was about to lose his place.

I've got to go, Charlie said in a low voice, see you next summer.Charlie, no-!

But Liam was cut off as Charlie slammed the phone shut, stuffing it in his pocket.

Charlie snapped back into reality as a mosquito bit into his arm. He swiped, and missed. Sawyer, who had seemed lost in his own thoughts the entire walk, glared at him. Jack looked back at him, wondering if Charlie had even heard him.

I was visiting my brother, he answered, finally, figuring it would be useless to lie, Liam. He lives in Australia with his wife and kid. I was trying to get him to come with us- my band- to L.A.

Sawyer sighed drastically as if whining, the band talk _again_?' Jack glared at him.

But none of them were on the plane? Jack said, never remembering Charlie showing any signs recognition to anyone on the manifest.

Charlie said, shaking his head, they were already in California. We got an offer to go on tour with some band, but they wouldn't book us without him.And he didn't want to go? Jack said, surprised.

If someone had offered him a spot on tour with a band, any band, he would've taken it, just to get away from home life, even if he was musically challenged.

It's complicated, Charlie said, looking down.

And he didn't say anymore.

Author's Note: Sorry that was short, just thought that was a good place to end.

Disclaimer: Forgot to do this! This will be the only disclaimer unless I use some kind of quote or song. I don't own _Lost_! Sorry! I'm only part of the obsessed fan base! I'm a.k.a. OctoberDreamscape at the abc message boards. Okay, so this had nothing to do with disclaiming, but, oh well..

Until next time..

October Sky


	3. Chapter Three

Homecoming  
Chapter Three

Twenty minutes later, Jack stopped, leaning against a tree for support. A tree that looked awfully familiar.

Okay, we just past this tree thirty minutes ago, Jack said, rounding on Sawyer, who had opened a bottle of water he had snatched from the caves. Where the hell are you leading us?Destination Kate, Sawyer shrugged, so we went in circles. We're getting close.We better be getting close or it's your skin that's going to pay! Jack shouted, shoving Sawyer back, knocking the bottle of water and spraying Sawyer in the processes.

Sawyer's eyes got wide as he wiped the water off of his face with his sleeve, and he was about to punch Jack square in the jaw when Charlie came in between them.

Hey! Hey! Charlie yelled.

Jack and Sawyer turned to him, wondering what he could want.

Kate, remember? Charlie said.

Jack nodded, getting ready to set off again. Sawyer glared at Jack, then reached down and snatched the now empty bottle off the ground.

Let's go, Sawyer said.

Picking his bag up off the ground, Jack continued on, though not knowing where he was going. He hated being led by Sawyer, but they had no choice. And what didn't make things any better was the voice inside his head that was telling him that they were too late.

he heard Sawyer mutter as he walked on.

Jack stopped, but chose to ignore him, knowing they didn't need any more holdups.

......

Back at the caves, Boone was beginning to feel a taste of Jack's pressure. It hadn't even been made official that Boone had been put in charged, but yet, every head ace, every scrape, every decision had come to him. And it drove him crazy.

How're you holding up?

Boone had finally managed to draw away, hiding out in a small, unoccupied cave, to small for one to live in. He looked up, surprised to see Shannon standing in front of him.

As if you care, Boone said, go back to sleep.It's noon, Shannon pointed out.

said Boone, but I'm not the chief.I didn't come for food, Shannon said, slowly losing her patience.

Then what? Boone said, standing up. Because I really don't have the time.Why did Jack put you in charge? Shannon asked, catching him off-guard.

He never figured anyone would care _why_, as long as they had someone to tell them what to do, and help them with every little thing.

I don't know, said Boone, grabbing a small bag that he had brought with him, there was no one else.No one else? Shannon repeated. So what, I'm just a ghost?Basically, yeah.You don't think I could take charge of anything, do you? Shannon said, following him as Boone tried to leave the caves.

He said. No. You've never been able to do anything without someone else's help.Oh yeah? Shannon said, her patience long lost and anger taking over. Name one time.How bout the past fifteen years? Boone said, trying to stay ahead of Shannon.

Shannon said, easily catching up with Boone. Don't take my help!

Boone spun around, unable to ignore her this time.

Your help? Boone shouted. Oh and what would you do?Oh you think you're all big and bad now, don't you? Because you're in charge? But that's how you always think, isn't it? Shannon shot. You think you're so perfect, don't you? Perfect job, perfect place, perfect life-My life is not perfect! Boone cut in. You have no idea what my life is like-And you have no idea what _my_ life is like! Shannon argued. The past three weeks have been nothing but hell!And whose fault is that? Boone said. I warned you about him, but you didn't listen! You just had to go and be the stuck up selfish brat that you are!But you just had to be the hero didn't you? Shannon yelled, not ready to admit that he was right. News flash Boone, I don't need you in my life! I don't need you there every second to tell me what to do!You'd be dead if it weren't for me! Boone shouted, unable to believe his sister was actually saying these things. You would've been dead a long time ago, and you know what, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea, because right now, you're about as worthless as those corpses we burnt two weeks ago!

They stared at each other, both wanting nothing more to murder each other cold-blooded. Having nothing else to say, Boone turned in silence, leaving. On a late reaction, Shannon though of a comeback, and said it proudly:

Yeah? Well at least I'm not the one whose been living off of drugs for the past eight years!

Boone stopped dead. Shannon had touched a nerve, big one. Slowly, Boone turned around, staring at Shannon, surprised and shocked she would have the nerve to say that. But Boone still couldn't say anything back. He was actually thinking, did that make him as bad as Shannon? He could've driven himself mad eight years ago, was that such a bad thing. Engulfed with these thoughts, Boone just shook his head, turned, and continued walking. Suddenly, his foot got caught on something- a tree root, he thought- and he fell. But he didn't fell forward. He fell- through the ground.

......

If you've been leading us the wrong way on purpose, Jack said to Sawyer five minutes later, I swear to God the first thing I'm gonna do when we get back to the caves is kill you.You'd wait that long? Sawyer smirked. We're close.How would you know? Jack said.

To him, the trees still all looked the same.

Because that was the hill back there! Sawyer yelled.

Hey, wait, Charlie said suddenly.

The other two stopped, turning around.

Sawyer said, impatient.

Charlie was staring at something, pointing at a tree stump.

Jack froze, and then managed to regain his strength as he bent down beside Charlie, staring at the spots of blood on the wood.

Don't get excited, Sawyer said from behind them, clearly not worried, that's mine.

They were silent as a little relief was taken off Jack shoulder. And that's when they realized: they had to be close. At the same moment, the three of them took off running down the hill at full speed, shouting Kate's name at different times. They came to a spot where the leaves were oddly formed in the ground, as if someone had been laying there, and Sawyer stopped, remembering the area.

This is it, he said in one breath.

But Kate was gone.


	4. Chapter Four

Homecoming  
Chapter Four

It was quiet for a moment. Jack had wanted to kill Sawyer, but his thoughts were momentarily preoccupied with worried thoughts of Kate. Sawyer, on the other hand, didn't know what to think as he looked down at the ground. His eyebrows wrinkled as a black object caught his attention. Bending down, he picked up the object and saw that it was a hair scrunchy, spotted with blood. He looked up at Jack.

This was hers.

Sawyer stood up, showing Jack the scrunchy. Jack took the object, staring at it. He then threw it down abruptly and shoved Sawyer back.

What did you do with her? He shouted.

Sawyer caught his balance before falling, glaring at Jack.

You seriously think I would take her? He said slowly.

What the hell did you do? Jack repeated.

When Sawyer didn't answer, Jack launched forward, striking Sawyer's jaw with his fist. Sawyer's head snapped to the side, but Sawyer recovered quickly, returning the move to Jack. Jack made to shove Sawyer back again, but stopped at Charlie's voice.

Hey! Hey! Stop! Charlie shouted, feeling an odd sense of dejavu.

Both men turned and stared at him. Sawyer wiped the blood off his mouth with his sleeve, feeling the same odd sense of dejavu. Jack ignored his own blood.

He didn't do it, Charlie said simply.

Thank you, Sawyer said, see. Told ya I was telling the truth.

Jack glared at him.

How do you know? Jack asked Charlie, breathing heavily.

Charlie showed him a scrap of clothing- part of the t-shirt Sawyer had tried to wrap around Kate's ankle.

This is yours, isn't it? Charlie said to Sawyer.

Sawyer nodded. Charlie showed the shirt to Jack, who looked at it, confused.

Jack asked, not seeing what this had to do with anything.

It's covered in blood, Charlie explained, then pointed at Sawyer, all he had was a few scrapes, and it looked like it's been wrapped around something.Nice going, Sherlock, Sawyer commented sarcastically.

Jack turned his way.

In case you didn't notice, he said to Sawyer, he was trying to help you.Yeah, well I don't need it, Sawyer said, turning to leave, I didn't do anything, but just in case you've forgotten she's still out there somewhere.

Rather Jack was going to try and pick another fight or not, the other two couldn't tell, but didn't push it as they began to go down hill, where some leaves and twigs had obviously been stepped on. Jack looked down at the ground, trying to block the thoughts out as he sought to come up with a plan. It was then he noticed that the ground around them was wet. Curiously, Jack followed the trail to a now empty bottle of water, covered in dirt. Sawyer, seeing Jack's eyes following the trail, reached out.

That's mine too, he said, snatching the bottle before Jack could pick it up.

Jack was about to say something, when an ear-piercing cry for help rang through the air. Jack knew that voice from anywhere: it was Kate's.  
......  
Boone felt himself crash down hard on solid ground. He had let out a cry of pain as he felt a tree root jab into the side of his leg on his way down. His leg which was now bleeding reverently. Catching his breath, Boone lowered his head to his leg, which was sticking out in an angle. He then sat back up, and let out a loud, rough, groan of pain as he tried to move his leg. Heat from the sun and the closed in walls made Boone start to sweat in panic. Looking up, he expected to see Shannon's face staring down at him, but instead, he saw nothing.

He groaned, finding himself unable to yell.

Want something? Came a snotty voice from above ground.

A little help would be nice! Boone said as loudly as he could while breathing heavily, concentrating on a bug that was crawling towards his shoe.

Thought I was worthless, Shannon said in a voice that showed she knew she was about to prove him wrong.

Boone groaned. He hated admitting he was wrong, but he now knew he had no choice.

You're not worthless! Boone said, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back, clutching his leg. Either come help me or go get some help.

Shannon's face appeared above the hole that was his only source of air. Immediately, he found breathing hard to do.

You think I'm going to run four miles just for you? She asked as if he had just asked her to eat worms.

Boone was about to reply when something felt on his head: dirt. Shaking it out of his hair, Boone looked up just in time to see that the ground under Shannon was weakening, unable to support the weight.

He croaked, finding his throat steadily going dry. The ground- She said, looking at him, confused.

But he was too late. The ground bellow broke, leaving Shannon to fall on top of Boone. Dirt clouded the atmosphere in the pit, and Boone felt the air leave him. Shannon groaned as Boone pushed her off of him, causing her to roll to the side. She lay there, staring up at the blue sky, trying to catch her breath, while Boone found he had none. Finding her strength, Shannon sat up, backing up against the dirt wall. She looked at Boone, unmoving, on the ground, and bit her lip. She too hated admitting she was wrong, but she knew it wasn't going to turn out on the positive end if she didn't help him.

She pulled Boone out from under his arms, helping him sit back next to her against the cave walls. He breathed heavily, looking at her, his dirt and scar covered face haunting her.

was all he could murmur.

As she nodded, Boone turned his head away, looking up at the sky above them. He was about to try to say something else, maybe try to apologize for the way he acted above ground, when voices above ground caught their attention.

What the hell happened here? An unfamiliar voice said.

Who cares? Said another. Probably some rabbit got caught down there. Nothing to throw a party about.

Shannon opened her mouth to scream for help, but the screams were muffled as Boone's hand flew to his mouth. Squeezing his eyes shut, Boone tried to block out the planned

Ah, well, cover the trap back up, a third man said, we'll see what we caught later, dead or alive.

Without another word, wood was place over the trapped that settled itself in the hole, allowing only a little sunlight shinning through the tiny cracks. The footsteps faded away into the distance. Boone's slimy hand slid off of Shannon's face. They were quiet for a minute, then:

Oh my God, we're going to die.

And this time, Boone didn't argue.

Author's Note: Yes, I'm, sorry, cliffhanger every time, but it just works, you know? Thanks for all the reviews! I'm lovin' them! Oh, and school start back tomorrow. Because I won't be able to stay up to the crack of dawn, you might not get another chapter until tomorrow afternoon instead of early tomorrow morning. I've been updating around three A.M, but now it might not be until five P.M.

October Sky


	5. Chapter Five

Homecoming  
Chapter Five

Jack, Charlie, and Sawyer ran towards the direction of the scream. Charlie knew that Jack and Sawyer were both worried about Kate, and he was too, but he found his mind floating elsewhere..

_Charlie rolled to the side as he narrowly avoided being crushed by a chest of some kind. He felt the plane going down, and he realized he had nothing else to hold onto but the seat in front of him. Holding on with all his might, Charlie forced himself to open his eyes and take in the scene around him.  
_  
_He felt like he was in hell. This was how he, and dozens of others were going to die, he could feel it. Right here on flight 815. The plane was now going down full at full speed, and with the side of the section in front of him gone, he thought for sure he was going to die. Then, without warning, the seat he was grabbing hold of ripped forward, and he let go just before he flew with it, disappearing into the air. Charlie felt pressure pull him down, and at the edge of death, he said a small prayer, though knowing it wouldn't help. That was when he felt a hand grab his arm._

Charlie realized he was slightly behind the other two. He hurried to catch up..

_Hold on! Charlie heard the voice scream into his ear._

He did, while thinking the entire time, maybe there is a God. He felt himself being pulled back back by a strong grip, until he safely fell between two seats. The wind rushing through him like ice, Charlie tried to catch his breath as he kept his hands glued to the seat. Finally able to breathe a little, Charlie turned to look at the guy who saved his life.

The man was at least forty, maybe more, and looked like a man who traveled a lot, and knew airplanes. He looked positively in shock that anything could ever happen while he was on the plane.

Charlie said.

The man just nodded as screams filled the air once more. The side of the plane next to Charlie and the man had broke off. Charlie watched in horror as the man was sucked out. As Charlie grabbed his arm in a weak grip, he realized how he had never really known how incredibly weak and out of shape he was. His eyes met with the man's and they both knew: he wasn't going to make it. But Charlie was going to do whatever he could to prevent that. Trying to block out the scene of people and baggage's flying out of the crashing plane, Charlie closed his eyes, trying as hard as he could to pull back. When his eyes opened, he saw the man shaking his head.

Let go, son, the man said.

Charlie shook his head. No way.

Let go! The man repeated. I'll only bring you down with me!

Charlie looked at him, staring him in the eye, and saw that he was serious. In slow motion, Charlie felt his sweaty hand slip out of the other man's , and watched as the man who saved his life fell into death..

When Charlie looked up, he realized he was no longer with the other two. He looked around, taking in the unfamiliar area that he was in. He was about to continued moving in hopes of finding some kind of trail, when the bushes began rustling.

Charlie said slowly.

The bushes rustled again.

Guys? Charlie repeated, stepping back slowly. Come on, this isn't funny..

The bushes rustled again, and Charlie realized that that couldn't be human.

......

Shannon asked cautiously.

Boone groaned, tired of her questions.

His head was leaning against the wall behind him, and he had Shannon's shawl, much to her disgust, tied around his leg, and was bravely trying to put up with the pain and the rapid loss of blood. His head was pounding, and he could tell each time another drop of blood left his body. The funny thing was, he was beginning to shiver, a little cold, rather than burning up underground.

I can't breathe, came the answer.

Boone stared at her as he saw her take large breaths, barely able to talk straight. He also saw that she was paling.

He said, not wanting to believe it.

That was the last thing they needed.

was all she could say.

Sitting up the best he could, Boone winced as his leg scraped against the ground, and tried to remember what Jack had done with her first asthma attack.

Okay, just slow breaths, he said, guiding her with his hands.

That's a little.. hard to do! Shannon gasped.

Don't think about the attack, Boone coached, the memory playing vaguely in his mind, just try and relax. She gasped, running out of breath easily. If you haven't noticed.. we're burried six feet under!Just shut up all right? Boone yelled, unable to stand her bickering. Just- be quiet or you'll never get over this!

Shannon's eyes met him, and she surrendered, knowing he was right. Slowly, she nodded her head.

......

Sawyer and Jack had turned paths. No one had talked for the last few minutes, so there wasn't any suspicion that Charlie wasn't with them. Sawyer was just about to suggest to Jack that he should go the other way, and Charlie a third, cover some more ground and get them out of his hair at the same time. Kill to birds with one stone, but he changed his mind when he saw a piece of luggage sticking out from under some bush. An open piece of luggage.

What the hell? Sawyer muttered to himself, stepping closer.

Jack followed, curious, and they both bent down next to the luggage as Sawyer wedged it out of the bush. It was Kate's case, and Jack recognized it immediately, with Sawyer not missing the recognition on his face.

He asked. You recognize this case? Jack said a little to quickly.

Sawyer eye him, knowing he was lying.

It's not yours is it? Sawyer said, then you don't' care if I take a little peek.

Jack didn't say anything as Sawyer brushed off the leaves and dirt that covered the items in the case.

He stopped at what he saw. Three guns, ammo, and a package. Sawyer looked at Jack, who had managed to keep a straight face the entire time.

You sure you don't know who this package belongs to? Sawyer asked him, wondering what was going on.

Jack shook his head, and looked up at the sky.

It's getting dark, he noted.

Sawyer said sarcastically. Is it?

Standing up, Jack decided to try his best to drive the conversation away from the case.

We need to get going, he said, she's still out there.

Suddenly the bushes behind them began to rustle loudly, like someone running through them, and Jack and Sawyer turned to see Charlie running from something.

Charlie, what is it? Jack said, thinking of the monster, then thinking of Kate.

Charlie eyed them both, just now taking in that they were just standing there in the jungle with some kind of silver case in front of them, obviously not having heard anything.

You didn't hear it? Charlie asked him.

Hear what? Jack said, not remembering hearing anything unusual.

Charlie stared at him another moment, as if trying to decide if Jack was telling the truth or not. Meanwhile, Sawyer had been loading the guns. Charlie and Jack turned at the sound of a click, and just in time to each catch the small guns that were thrown at them.

Were you actually considering leaving them here? Sawyer asked, laughing under his breath. And they think you're the smart one.

Sawyer kicked the case back under the bush and stuck the gun in his back pocket.

Well you said it, he said to Jack, she's still out there.

And as they left, no one had noticed that Sawyer had also pocketed the long, grey package.

Author's Note: Sorry this took a while to get out! After school, I can only be on for two or three hours, so I was doing a lot at the same time. Hope you liked it!

October Sky


	6. Chapter Six

Homecoming  
Chapter Six

Boone groaned, annoyed.

He had finally gotten Shannon breathing again, but every since then, she hadn't shut up.

I just wanted to tell you.. Shannon hesitated, and then, I don't blame you for what Dad did.

Boone turned, not noticing the pain in his neck, and looked at her.

He said, completely taken off guard.

What happened happened, she said slowly, thinking about it as she went, it was his choice to leave. He could've stayed. That wasn't your fault.

Watching her, Boone tried to figure out rather or not she was being serious. When her eyes or face didn't change, he decided:

he said, sincerely.

But then he sighed, only wishing the story could've ended there.

But I still killed that girl, he said with guilt.

You said you didn't see the car coming, Shannon said.

But I was drunk, Boone pointed out.

Yeah that kind of was your fault, she said under her breath, more to herself.

I swear though, said Boone, I never drunk so much as a drop after that.Wow you must've been a loser in college, Shannon joked.

You don't see a ring on my finger, do you? Boone mused.

It was quiet as Boone realized this was the first time they had ever said more than three sentences without a death threat at the end. Boone closed his eyes that had began burning.

Did you ever go to therapy?

His eye snapped open, surprised by the question.

You know, Shannon said, did you ever try to get help?Could I? Boone said, shaking his head. No, I didn't want Mom to find out.She blamed herself, Shannon said quietly.

She what?She kept thinking Dad left because of her, Shannon said, as quiet as before, she was depressed.. for a while. Boone muttered, now I've ruined everything.

Shannon shook her head.

It doesn't matter now anyway, she said, tilting her head back, we're going to die in a freakin' underground trap.Yeah if I knew it would end like this I would've killed myself eight years ago, Boone sighed.

Shannon didn't say anything. What was she supposed to say to a comment like that? But her thoughts were altered as she heard a noise closing in on them.

What the hell is that? She said as she begun to stand up.

Boone reached up, trying to stop her, but she ignored him. Listening closely, she began to here voices-

No, he went with Sawyer and Charlie to look for Kate, someone was saying.

Shannon's eyes grew wide as she recognized the voices.

That's Sayid and Locke, she said, looking down at Boone.

She looked up again, seeing the wood placed a few inches above her. Reaching up, she pounded on it, praying it would come lose, but as they had already know, it was sealed tight.

She yelled. We're down here!

They were both screaming at the top of their lungs as Shannon continued pounding on the wood, praying the two hadn't already walked by.  
......

Do you have any idea where the hell we are? Sawyer said to Jack after ten more minutes of walking no where.

At this rate, Kate had already died and her ghost was probably laughing at them by now.

Do you? Jack shot back, trying not to lose it.

He had put up with Sawyer's antics the entire way, and the only thing that stopped him from murdering him single-handed was the thought of Kate.

Sawyer said, we're lost.We're not going in circles are we? Charlie said, tired of both of the men's bickering.

How the hell would I know? Sawyer said, irritable. Jacko here is the human compass, you tell us.

Just then Jack stopped, but it wasn't because of Sawyer. They had reached another end of beach that stretched outward east and west for miles, but it was what on the on the island that bothered him.  
......

Why was Sawyer all the way out there? Locke asked Sayid, trying to catch up on what all had happened that day.

I'm not sure, Sayid lied.

Truthfully, Sayid had known from the beginning what Jack had wanted to do, but he had never gotten a chance to work his plan out. He continued walking for a few paces, not stopping until something caught his foot. Looking down, he noticed a piece of wood that had been placed on the ground. Locke had stopped, watching.

Locke said suddenly, hear that?

He bent down beside the wood, Sayid following. Lowering his ear to the wood, Locke strained to hear the voices he could've sworn called out to him.

Someone was shouting. We're under here!

Sayid looked up in recognition.

That's Shannon, he said, looking at Locke.

Without hesitating, both of them jerked at the side of the wood, pulling it lose in seconds. Locke threw it aside, and stared down into the dark trap.

Locke called. Can you hear me? Was the answer. I'm only a foot down!

It was clear that Shannon could see Locke, but all Locke could see was darkness.

he said, we can't see anything, but we're going to try and pull you up. Shannon said, Boone's with me- he's on the ground, about six feet.

Locke took that in- he was probably hurt.

Are either of you hurt? He asked when Shannon didn't say anything else.

Shannon called back, Boone is- his leg's bleeding, badly.

Locke and Sayid exchanged a glance, both knowing this wasn't good.

Boone, can you hear me? Locke called down to him.

When there was no answer, Locke asked again:

Boone, if you can understand me, try and say something.

There was a distant moan from deep underground. Locke turned to Sayid, making up his mind.

You pull Shannon up, he told him, I'm going down for Boone.Are you sure you can life him back up? Sayid said, unsure of the plan.

I'm sure, Locke nodded, then asked Shannon what should've been his first question, how far down is he?Six feet, Shannon answered.

Locke took that in, coming up with his plan.

he said, Sayid's going to pull you up, and then I'm going to go down to help Boone. Shannon said, a little nervous.

Sayid took his turn to talk next.

I can't see a thing, Sayid told Shannon, you'll have to guide me- give me something to let me know where your hand is.

There was a thump as Shannon's hand hit the dirt, and Sayid could just see tiny molecules of dirt flying in the darkness. Reaching down, Sayid felt for her hand, and after three tries, found it. Shannon helped him find the grip on her other arm, and Sayid pulled.

She was actually heavier then he thought she'd be, or maybe it was just because he hadn't done hours and days of training like he used to. Despite this, Sayid managed to life her up, and she helped by grabbing onto the ground. Once above ground, Shannon laid down, unable to find the energy to get up, and tried to catch her breath. Once sure she would be okay, Locke took a breath, then lowered himself into the trap. A few seconds later, Shannon and Sayid heard his feet hit the ground.

Author's Note: We're nearing the end! Thanks to all who are still out there reading and reviewing!

October Sky


	7. Chapter Seven

Homecoming  
Chapter Seven

Shannon sat up started getting up until Sayid put out a hand, stopping her. Knocking his hand out of the way, Shannon sat up on her knees, looking down into the dark hole. There was no sound or movement for the next few moments, which worried Shannon.

Is he okay? Shannon asked slowly, fearing the answer.

He's fine! Locke called back. Just a little out of it, from the blood loss.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Shannon sat back, and Sayid took over.

Can you get him up? Locke said confidently, yeah, I can.Let me know when- Sayid started but Locke cut him off.

Is now good? Locke's voice echoed. He's losing air. Sayid said, now's fine.

Within the next few seconds, Boone's hand came through the darkness. Sayid grabbed it, making sure didn't fall back down on top of Locke. The last thing they needed was two injured people trapped six feet under.

Locke asked, not showing any signs of having trouble holding Boone up.

Sayid confirmed.

Boone's other hand appeared on the ground, and Sayid gripped it, and pulled Boone up by the forearm. Consciously, but hardly, Boone was lowered to the ground where he lay, coughing and trying to catch his breath.

He's okay, Sayid called down to Locke, can you make it back up?

But Locke's hand had already gripped the soil above ground. Though he didn't really need it, Sayid helped Locke to the ground. Shannon was paying no attention to them. Boone was awake.

she was saying to him.

Boone tried to life his head but went down in a groan as pain shot up his leg.

We should get him to the caves, Sayid said, noticing Boone's face was going white, get Jack to look at him.He's out looking for Claire, remember? Locke reminded him.

The realization showed on Shannon's face.

But you can help him, can't you? Shannon said desperately.

Locke looked away distantly, then back at Shannon.

he said, I can.  
......

What the hell? Sawyer muttered under his breath.

Slowly, the three men stepped onto the beach with caution, like they were half expecting it to fall beneath them. On the beach was more wreckage, but it wasn't from a plane. It was from a ship.

This stuff must be what, a dozen years old? Charlie wondered to himself.

Or sixteen, Jack added on, transfixed at the site.

Looking up, Jack saw that Sawyer had already helped himself to some luggage.

Nothing here's going to be useful, he said, this stuff's only a dozen years old. We'll be lucky if we can make any sense of it.

Sawyer held up a pack of cigarets.

Guess I was a good boy this year, he smirked, pocketing them.

Hey, what's that? Charlie said suddenly.

Jack looked at him, then followed his gaze to the front end of the boat, where a few letters were covered by seaweed and sand. Sawyer was already down on his knees, trying to clear it off. After a few minutes, the print was readable:

_Black Rock_, Sawyer muttered to himself, the damn thing was a ship.What thing? Jack said, watching Sawyer as he studied the name.

As if knowing where to go, Sawyer's hand followed the rusted wood and traced it to the bottom- where it landed on a handle. With no hesitance or fear, Sawyer jerked on the handle, pulling up what was, indeed, a door. Sawyer lowered it back until it fell against the ground, and they found themselves looking in a dark black pit.

What do you think is down there? Charlie said after a moment of silence, question pointed mostly to Jack.

There was no answer. Jack seemed lost in his thoughts, memories. Somehow, it all seemed familiar, the entire setting. And then he realized: he had been here before. It all came rushing back to him in one memory: the argument, Ethan, the kidnapping, Locke finding them..

Charlie said, noticing the fear that played all over Jack's face.

Jack was about to say something, make some kind of excuse, but before he could, there was a scream from bellow. None of them had to think twice before knowing it was Kate. Trusting there was a staircase like the other entrances which, thank god, there was. Sawyer and Charlie followed, Charlie worried about Claire..

_ Charlie repeated. Ethan, where's Jack?_

Ethan's crazed stare was haunting him, like Ethan knew something Charlie didn't. The last thing Charlie saw before darkness took over him was a slow evil smile forming on Ethan's face.

When Charlie looked up, he saw that they were in some kind of dark underground tunnel. Jack's eyes were wild as he looked around, and caught light at the other end. Forgetting trying to hide their presence, Jack tore off towards the light.

Charlie yelled after him, confused.

Go look the other way! Jack called back.

Way to make your presence, Sawyer muttered.

But Charlie's attention had turned to something on the ground: a necklace. Moving towards it, he realized it was Claire's.

Claire's here, Charlie whispered to himself.

What the hell are you talking about? Sawyer said, trying to look for the other way' Jack told them to go.

Charlie showed him the the necklace.

This is Claire's, he explained, some kind of astrology thing or something, I don't know, but she never takes it off. She's down here somewhere.

When Sawyer didn't say anything, Charlie grew impatient.

Charlie said, you go wherever the hell you want, but I'm looking for Claire.

Gripping the neclace, Charlie turned, following the darkness. Sawyer stood there, pondering what to do. He really didn't want to play hero against some native psycho, but he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Claire died. Then again, there was also Kate.

Sawyer muttered, following after Charlie.  
......

Jack had never been in a darker or damper place i his life. Well, then again, he could take that back considering the kidnapping. The worse part was, the tunnel he had been following had led him no where, and the light was dimming, and as he grew closer, Jack realized it was nothing but the opening to a door. Pushing on it, Jack was led outside, into another part of the jungle. He stepped out, hoping to get a sense of where he was, but jumped at the sound of the trap door closing. When he looked back down towards the ground, he was shocked: there was nothing there.

......

Charlie hadn't even checked to see if Sawyer was behind him, and really, he didn't care. Claire's necklace still clutched in his hand, he ran at full speed. It was darker than night, and vision was impossible.

_ Maybe Sawyer coming wouldn't have been such a bad idea,_ he found himself thinking,_ at least he would've had a lighter._

Lost in his thoughts, Charlie hadn't noticed that he had been running straight for a dirt wall.. one that he fell right through.  
......

Sawyer was the only one that had any luck. He had found an adjacent hallway with fresh, damp footmarks, and what scarred him most of all, drag marks. He followed the drag marks, studying them closely, until he ended up in an open room. The site made him stop short.

In the middle of the room was a single table, like a lab table. Strapped onto the table by thick black bonds was a body, unmoving, with blonde hair. Sawyer recognized her immediately: the missing pregnant girl, Claire. Sawyer ran towards the table, catching it before he went forward. The first thing he did was check for a pulse, or at least mimic what he had seen on tv. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt a small one.

Claire herself seemed unhurt. Her forehead was scratched, but he figured that was either where she was knocked out or drugged through the jungle. She was pale, sick like, and obviously hadn't eaten. But Sawyer realized the most noticeable thing that he should've seen first: her stomach was flat. The baby was gone.

For a moment Sawyer found himself just starring at Claire, taking in beauty he, and probably no one else, was able to see in her before. She was very thin, and that clearly wasn't just from not eating. She looked younger without the extra wait, and Sawyer being to wonder how young she really was. He then shook his head, remembering why he was there.

Reaching over the unmoving Claire, Sawyer felt for some kind of holster the bonds had to be in. There was none. He began to shake Claire slightly.

Come on Blonde, he muttered, come on..

No response. He let out a curse as he gave up, and his hand went to his belt loop, where one of Locke's knives were. Careful not to cut Claire, Sawyer began running the knife through the bonds in a steadfast pace, he struggled to cut the bonds.

Drop the knife, a dry voice said behind him.

Doing his best not to jump, Sawyer didn't jump.

Drop the knife, the voice repeated, or I'll kill her.

In slow motion, Sawyer dropped the knife, and what seemed like ages later, it fell to the ground, landed with a loud thump.

Turn around, the voice said, sounding a lot like a police officer making an arrest.

Sawyer turned around to face Ethan, who wasn't alone. Kate was with him. He had his arm around Kate's mouth, stopping her from breathing. Kate's eyes were in a panic. It was obvious Kate was in pain, and the gash from her head was still there.

Let her go, Sawyer heard himself say.

He was suddenly not feeling like himself, like something else was controlling him. Ethan just shook his head.

What the hell do you want? Sawyer demanded.

I'm going to kill you, Ethan said, ignoring the question.

You're seriously standing right here telling me that you're going to kill me? Sawyer said, almost laughing.

Just the a knife appeared at Kate's throat. Sawyer's eyes grew wide, as did Kate's.

Sawyer said, desperate. What do you want with her? Hell, what do you want with us?You have no idea where you are, do you? Ethan mused. You have no idea what's going on, do you?We crashed on some damn island in the middle of nowhere! Sawyer shouted. How the hell are we supposed to know what's going on?All I was trying to do was to protect the child, Ethan said calmly, glancing towards Claire as if trying to determine rather or not the shouts bothered her.

Protect her from what? Sawyer said, not being able to take his mind off of Kate and the gash on her head, and the blood she was losing.

The island! Ethan said like it was supposed to be obvious. This place! This baby can not survive here! This island used to be the main site for radiation testing. If a baby is exposed to it, it can die.Then where is it? Sawyer said, knowing he didn't want the answer.

It's dead.

All his rage built up in him as Sawyer launched forward towards Ethan. Seeing the attack coming, Ethan shoved Kate to the ground and advanced on Sawyer. Ethan threw out a blow to Sawyer's jaw, and a sickening cracked echoed in the room.

Kate cried.

Sawyer stopped for a second before registering what had happened, surprised at the sound of his voice. Taking the advantage of the pause, Ethan threw in two more punches and a kick that sent Sawyer to the ground. His head hit the damp floor as he felt the ball of Ethan's foot hold him down. Not far from him, Kate was frozen in fear.

You're making a huge mistake, Ethan warned.

But Sawyer wasn't concentrating on Ethan. When he fell, he felt something hard jab into his side, and the package he had taken, that he had completely forgotten about, slid across the floor. Kate spotted it, and scrambled for it.

I'm warning you, Ethan said darkly, if you escape this alive, they'll all pay.

Finding the strength in his right arm, Sawyer reached into his pocket, and drew out the gun. Kate's eyes grew wider, if possibly, at the site of it. She looked afraid of the gun. Not afraid of Sawyer, what was happening to him, what he was doing, or what the gun could do, but just the fact that it was there seemed to frighten her. Even Ethan himself seemed to stiffen at the object pointed at him.

You're making a-

Not letting Ethan finish, Sawyer pulled the trigger, and a loud bang filled the room. Sawyer felt the weight lift off his chest as Ethan stumbled backwards, blood flowing fluently out of his shoulder. He took a moment to recollect his thoughts, taking in what he had just done, and then reached back, picking up the knife.

Kate said in a warning tone, afraid he was about to do something stupid.

But instead, Sawyer got up, holding in a groan of pain, and once again began to untie Claire's bonds. He wasn't watching Claire, only the back and forth movement of the knife, ignoring the blood running from his lip and the pain in his chest. So he was surprised when she spoke.

Claire murmured, barely audible.

That's right, Sawyer muttered to himself, I just saved your life and you want the rock god. Kate repeated from the ground.

But Sawyer ignored her as he finally got the three bonds untied. He through the cords over the side of the table.

Kate said, this time, urgently. 

Sawyer turned to see that he hadn't killed Ethan, but simply shot him in the shoulder. That was his second miss on this island. He looked at Kate.

Can you walk? He asked her.

He cursed. Can you walk? Can you get up?

It seemed to take a moment for the question to register in Kate's mind, but when it did, she nodded.

I think so.. she said.

Sawyer said, taking Claire, who was now unconscious again, in his arms, exit's this way.


	8. Chapter Eight

Homecoming  
Chapter Eight

Charlie coughed as he felt himself fall through a wall of dirt. He stumbled onto outside ground, coughing.

Looking up, Charlie saw that he was not alone, but Jack was there as well, just as confused as he was.

Charlie acknowledged. What are you doing out here?Could asked the same to you, Jack said.

I don't know what happened, Charlie said truthfully, I was just running and then I ran into this wall and somehow ended up out here. He stopped. Wait, why are you out here?Found some sort of door, Jack explained, pushed it open, and ended up out here. Then it disappeared.

Charlie looked down to the ground where Jack was looking. Sure enough, nothing but earth.

What the hell- Charlie couldn't finish his thought.

He looked around at the overgrown jungle around them.

What the hell is this place? He wondered.

I don't know, Jack said, reading his thought, but what ever it is, it isn't good. Did you here that gunshot a few minutes ago? Charlie nodded, heard Kate too- Jack cut in, thinking he imagined it.

Yeah, heard her scream, Charlie said as if it were nothing, said something like Looking for us?

The two turned to see Sawyer approaching them from behind some trees that hid the invisible bunker. Claire and Kate were with him. Rushing forward, Charlie helped Sawyer lower Claire to the ground, and Jack checked on Kate.

Are you okay? He asked her, concerned.

Stupid question. There was a gash on her forehead, but it had momentarily stopped bleeding, and her left ankle was wrapped hastily in some kind of clothing.

I'm fine, she said, lying anyway.

Jack looked her in the eye, but when he knew he wasn't going to get the truth out of her, he knelt down beside Claire.

Has she woken up? He asked Sawyer, who Jack noticed, was also bleeding in what looked like a result from a fight.

Fluttered her little eyes but nothing else, Sawyer lied.

What was the use of getting all uptight about a single word that was said five minutes ago?

Charlie, on the other hand, was looking at Claire in worry, fear.

Is she going to be okay? He asked Jack, though knowing there was know way Jack could know.

Jack saw the look of worry in Charlie's eyes, and knew he couldn't tell him the whole truth, that it looked like it might be a while before Claire was fully recovered.

She should wake up in the next few days, he said, looks like she was drugged with something. We need to get her back to the caves.

He looked up at Kate, who's face was shouting pain all over it from standing on her ankle, but she wasn't about to admit it.

Are you sure you'll be fine? He asked her seriously.

I'll be fine, Kate lied, really wanting to keep moving.

Ethan won't stay knocked out forever, Charlie reminded him, assuming the gunshot was toward Ethan.

By the way, Jack said, turning to Sawyer, who shot Ethan? Who saved Claire?

Sawyer looked at Kate and smiled.

She did.

......

Boone felt himself slowly come back to consciousness. The first thing he observed was that it was night, the second that wasn't near the caves. He was lying beside a fire, out in the woods, and Locke was beside him. Locke noticed as Boone tried to sit up.

Take it easy, Locke ordered, no rush.

Boone did, and found it easier to sit up. Locke was sitting on some log, twirling some kind of small stick in his fingers that he was using to ignite the fire.

Where are we? He asked, confused.

Why hadn't Locke taken him back to the caves, where the medical aids were? What was he trying to pull?

Out in the jungle, Locke explained, probably a mile from where we found you, which is probably seven miles west from the caves.Why didn't you just take me back? Boone asked, beginning to wonder if Locke was trying to kill him.

Figured you needed to clear your mind, Locke shrugged, get out in the open a bit.

Boone nodded, beginning to understand. Locke was really wanting to find out what was happening between him and Shannon.

You know what the funny thing about this is? Boone said a few minutes later.

Jack left me in charge.

Boone stared into the fire, and then laughed a little to himself. He threw a small stick into the fire, sending the flames up a foot, thinking about how ironic that was.

......

Author's Notes: Yes! I finished it! Don't worry! I no longer believe in the radiation theory! You'll see where this s going, don't worry! Thanks for all who read and reviewed, and I hope you'll all be back for my next story, Outlaws, a Sawyer-centric fic. It might be out tomorrow, might be out Tuesday. I don't have a set plot yet, but I can give you a mini plot:

In Outlaws'  
(spoilers for my story, and possible ep. spoilers)

.Sawyer will find out who the prisoner is  
.Jack's dad and Sawyer share a flashback that changes everything  
.I'm gonna give Sawyer his real name(hehe.. the possibilities!)  
.(I think) Sayid will find out a little on Shannon's past.

I'm trying to think of more. I'm not exactly sure the order I want my main plot to go in, so I'm still thinking about it. Sayid will found out some about Shannon's past, just where, I don't know.

Well there you have it, Homecoming! Until next time..

October Sky


End file.
